cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Halo
|image = CimHalo.PNG|250px |band = Beyonce Knowles |album = I Am Sasha Fierce''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_%28Beyonc%C3%A9_song%29 |released = January 20, 2009 |genre = Pop |label = Columbia |runtime = 4:21 (album version) 3:44 (radio edit) |writer = |producer = |before = Here We Go Again |current = |after = Too Little Too Late }} "'Halo'" is a song by Beyonce Knowles. It received positive reviews from critics and won Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 52nd Grammy Awards. Katherine, Lisa, Amy, Lauren, and Dani covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on February 28, 2010. Lisa arranged the harmonies. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Amy': Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumblin' down They didn't even put up a fight They didn't even make a sound I found a way to let you in But I never really had a doubt Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now Dani: It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I ain't never gonna shut you out Katherine: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can see your halo Pray it won't fade away Amy: I can see your halo Lauren: Halo Lisa: Halo Lauren: I can see your halo Dani: Halo Lauren: Halo Dani: I can see your halo Lisa: Halo Dani: Halo Lisa: I can see your halo Amy: Halo Lisa: Halo, ooh Hit me like a ray of sun Burning through my darkest night You're the only one that I want Think I'm addicted to your light I swore I'd never fall again But this don't really feel like falling Gravity can't forget To pull me back to the ground again It's like I've been awakened Every rule I had you breakin' It's the risk that I'm taking I am never gonna shut you out Lauren: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can see your halo I pray it won't fade away Lisa: I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo, halo) I can see your halo (halo) Halo, ooh Halo, ooh Halo, ooh Amy and Lauren: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can see your halo Pray it won't fade away Amy: I can see your halo Lauren: Halo Lisa: Halo Lauren: I can see your halo Dani: Halo Lauren: Halo Dani: I can see your halo Lisa: Halo Dani: Halo Lisa: I can see your halo Amy: Halo Lisa: Halo Amy: I can see your halo Lauren: Halo Lisa: Halo Lauren: I can see your halo Dani: Halo Lauren: Halo Dani: I can see your halo Lisa: Halo Dani: Halo Lisa: I can see your halo Amy: Halo Lisa: Halo, ooh Lauren: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can see your halo Pray it won't fade away Photo Gallery AlreadyGone10.PNG CimAlreadyGone.PNG AlreadyGone30.PNG Halo1.PNG Halo2.PNG Halo3.PNG Halo4.PNG Halo5.PNG Halo6.PNG Halo7.PNG Halo8.PNG Halo9.PNG Halo10.PNG Halo11.PNG Halo12.PNG Halo13.PNG Halo14.PNG Halo15.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers